


Home Alone

by mhunter10



Series: Ma: Queen of the Castle [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caught, Gen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Mickey and Ian have been fucking for about a month. And mama knows.





	

Mickey moaned softly, trying to swallow it down before it escaped completely. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He licked his lips and glanced down at his own hand buried in red hair. He flexed his fingers. He could feel his legs shaking, but he damn sure wasn’t ready to blow yet.

"That's...that's enough," he pants, reluctantly pushing away. Ian looked up at him, green eyes eager and bright. God, he was young, a fucking dork. But when he got like this...when they were like this together, it was hot and sexy and a little scary how good it was. Ian has his mouth on him and he hates that he gave in to his damn puppy face and cockiness. How could he turn it down when Ian had pushed him down on the bed, pinned his wrists and said a bunch of shit in his ear?

Ian pulled off slowly and lapped at the precum, not taking his eyes off of him. He grinned and raised an eyebrow. Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed once he regained some composure.

"You gonna get the fuck in me or what?"

Ian's smile widened as he scrambled to find a condom in his jeans on the floor. Mickey giggled like an idiot, turning onto his stomach and placing a pillow under his hips. He still felt open from when they'd had a quickie in the storage room, but his breath hitches a bit when Ian starts to push in.

"Oh shit," he breathes, already pushing back on the pressure, back arching like some bitch. But he can't help it, it's so good. Ian puts one hand where his neck meets his shoulder and thrusts hard after pulling out halfway. "Fuck!"

"Oh yeah...mmh," Ian groans behind him, picking up his pace. Soon their skin is sweaty and slapping together. Ian is fucking him hard, not as rough as before though, but it's still driving him crazy. Gallagher's probably thinking he can start changing things up now. Mickey doesn't know how he feels about that. First he's letting the kid blow him, now he’s practically whining at the way he's grinding deep inside him. Shit. Fuck.

"Mm...ugh, fuck. Holy shit..don't stop...don't..."

Ian moves his hands to Mickey’s hips, gripping them tight. He leans down, his chest pressing closely to Mickey’s back. It's warm and slick and he keeps pumping him, barely pulling out so he can get all up in his prostate. He knows what he's doing; tearing Mickey apart from the inside out as a reward for letting him in. Mickey hates it and loves it and it's all too much.

"Jesus, fuck! Mickey!" Ian shouts, as he comes, shoving in so deep Mickey feels it. He’s breathing hard and hot on his neck, and it’s getting annoying and too much like something, but he reaches around and wraps a hand around Mickey’s cock. He strokes a few times, pulling out agonizingly slow.

"Uhh...uh, ahh!" Mickey cries out, head dropping and hands fisting his sheets, as his dick erupts white ropes over them. He keens when Ian pulls all the way out, and curses to hide it. He pushes Ian off of him, but the doofus just smiles and heads off to the bathroom.

Mickey turns on his back away from the wet spot, exhaling deeply and raking a hand through his hair. He looks up at the ceiling and wonders how he got here. He never would’ve imagined himself getting with the scrawny fucker and liking it, especially not liking it enough to drag the guy to his house in the middle of the day. He threw the covers over himself right as his bedroom door opened.

"Go on," Kathleen said with a smirk on her face, ushering a completely naked and blushing Ian Gallagher back into the room, his hands covering below his waist. Her eyes shifted to her surprised and embarrassed son, sitting up frozen in his bed with wide eyes. She leaned on the door and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...I'll just...," Ian quickly grabbed up his clothes, tripping on Mickey’s boxers. He looked freaked out but also amused and Mickey almost wanted to kill him if he wouldn't miss the dicking he just got. "Uh, see ya, Mick," he says, shuffling past the woman.

"Don't flush condoms, sugar, fucks with the system," she says, genuinely, unfazed by his nudeness with a house full of boys.

Ian nods quickly, "Yes, ma'am."

Mickey wants to sink into his bed in a pool of blood like in Nightmare on Elm Street or whatever. But he can't move. His heart is beating fast in his chest, and his eyes dart from his mom to his...fuck buddy. If it had been his dad, he'd already be dead. He’s been feeling like maybe she's known about him for a while, but he sure as fuck wasn’t planning on bringing it up, and definitely not like this. She's calm now and seems fine, but he remembers all the times he thought Terry was fine. Not that Kathleen is anything like him, but she's got a mean side and could rip him a new one over this in her own way. Fucking women always find out if they don't already know, and they'll make you pay for it. He swallows, wishing Ian hadn’t been so clueless as to not pass him a shirt at least.

"Goodbye, Ian," Kathleen sing-songs.

Ian smiles stupidly but does a little wave like the cute asshole he is. He winks at Mickey.

"Bye, Mrs. Milkovich."

He leaves. Mickey rolls his eyes, but catches the view. His mom catches him...again. Mickey sighs, looking down at his lap.

"I...I didn't hear you," he supplies with a sniff.

"I sure heard you," her eyebrows wiggle.

"Ma!" Mickey falls back on the bed, covering his face.

She waves him off, chuckling to herself. She moves into the room and tosses him the first clothes she finds.

"Did you take the sausages out of the freezer like I asked?"

Mickey froze, cursing his past self for being a horny idiot on multiple fronts.

"I'm gonna do it now, ma," he says, pulling on the clothes while she picks up others.

"Mhm," she gives him a stern look, but she's still highly amused by what she came home to. The timing was just perfect to hear some prime teenaged humping like how she remembers. She thought Mandy first, but there was no mistaking hearing her son's name come out of another boy's mouth. Then to run into him in the bathroom...it made her scared to think what would've happened if it hadn't been her. She sighed, throwing the clothes she gathered onto the leather couch with the rest. "Okay...Mick," she teased, winking just as the middle Gallagher kid had. She always liked him.

Mickey groaned, leaving the room to complete his task, but relieved he had one person in his corner.


End file.
